The Devil of Nanyo
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Summary: Hakufu Sonsaku meets a stray dog who knows kung fu, can she help him find his family and find a way home?
1. Chapter 1

The Devil of Nanyo

Summary: Hakufu Sonsaku meets a stray dog who knows kung fu, can she help him find his family and find a way home?

This is the first ever Kung fu panda and Ikki Tousen crossover if I can do this you can do anything. I do not own the movie or the anime, just Ichi. BTW this story takes place after great gaurdians which is season 3 of Ikki Tousen

Chapter 1: He talks!?

* * *

"The school day is finally over, I wonder if Moe-chan is busy?"

Tokyo, Japan; a place where four different schools battle for dominace becuse of the fate put upon them, Hakufu Sonsaku is a sixteen year old girl with light red hair and green eyes, she is the leader of Nanyo academy and because of that she does her best to bring peace to the four schools. The school day was over and she was walking home until she something strange.

("W-What's that flash of light is there a toshi battle going on?") Hakufu thought

Hakufu went to check it out but when the light disappeared she found something else, a dog with black and white fure wearing a grey gi with black pants. As she watched him he started to say something.

"PoPo... FuFu." The dog mumbled

(No way it can talk, wait till I tell Koukin!") Hakufu thought

After an hour or so the dog woke up in the arms of a girl and started blushing, it was Hakufu giving a happy go lucky smile.

"Koukin he's awake!" Hakufu shouted

The dog found himself in Hakufu's room and as the bedroom door opened he saw someone, it was a boy with black hair he had the same uniform as Hakufu a yellow sweater vest with a white shirt in the inside.

"Hakufu let go of him he's suffocating." said Koukin

"Huh, oh I'm so sorry!" Hakufu apologized

"Man, you can be so stupid sometimes."

"Hey don't call me stupid!"

"It's... ok." said the dog

The two turned to see the dog talking to them, Hakufu was almost mezmerized by his sky blue eyes but shook out of it when she realized that he was talking.

"See Koukin, I told you he could talk!" Hakufu shouted

"Could you please not shout, I'm still dizzy from what happened." said the dog

"So you can talk, well my names Koukin Shuuyu." Koukin introduced "The one who brought you here is my cousin Hakufu Sonsaku."

"Hiya, so what's your name?" Hakufu asked

"Um... my names Ichi Kagi please to meet you." Ichi answered

Ichi was still confused on what was going on but what really caught his eye was the size of Hakufu's breast.

("Good god those things are huge, stay calm don't get distracted by it.") Ichi thought "So where am I?"

"This is Tokyo, Japan." Hakufu answered "So what happened to you?"

"Well... for starters I lived in china in the valley of peace." Ichi explained "I was walking around and this guy came out of nowhere and attacked me, I thought I was gonna die but next thing I knew I was knocked out, and then I woke up here next to Hakufu's giant... smile, yeah that's what I was going to say."

"I never heard of that place, are there toshi there?" Hakufu asked

"Toshi... wait a minute." said Ichi ("Hakufu, Koukin, and now Toshi... no way I'm in Ikki Tousen!")

Ichi was excited at first but then a thought came to his mind.

"Wait, where's Po and Shifu?" Ichi asked

"Who's that?" Hakufu asked

"Their my dad and older brother." Ichi answered "They were with me when I was attacked, I think they came with me but I don't remember."

"All I saw was you, I'm sorry."

Ichi started to feel depressed, he was alone in another world and somewhere in the new world is his father and older brother, while drowning in his depression Ichi was surprised to see Hakufu's hand around his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll help you find them!" Hakufu said smiling

"Stupid, don't make promises you can't keep!" Koukin said annoyed

"Hey you called me stupid!"

"Thanks Hakufu that means alot." Ichi said smiling

"Are you hungry, aunt Goei is making dinner," said Koukin

"Yay let's eat!" Ichi and Hakufu said in unison

The three went to the other room and found aunt Goei waiting for them, she had brown hair wore glasses and a red kimono.

"So your the person my stupid daughter found." She said smiling

"Hey don't call me stupid you old wind bag!" Hakufu said angrily

"What was that?" Goei sad with a glare

"Um... I said you look even younger than before."

(I forgot that her mom has a problem with being called old.") Ichi thought "Thank you for the food madam and Hakufu's right you do look young."

"My my, I guess my daughter did something right for a change." She said smiling

Both Koukin and Goei watched as Ichi and Hakufu ate like animals, in the end Ichi was the first to finish everything.

"My god that was so good!" Ichi said smiling "Ms. Goei your a goddess in both cooking and beauty."

"Oh thank you, here have some more!" said Goei

("Damn... this kid is good.") Hakufu thought

"So what's the valley of peace like?" Koukin asked

"Well the valley of peace is exactly as the name emplies a place where animals can live in peace." Ichi explained "But sometimes bandits come and threaten the peace that's where the dragon warrior, and the furious five come in."

"A dragon warrior that's so cool!" Hakufu exclaimed

"It's even cooler when he's your brother, they along with me live in the jade palace which is above the valley, it's like a giant mountain with... well a palace on it and we all do kung fu there."

"Cool, you have the best family ever!" Hakufu said yawning "I'm so sleepy, hey Ichi how about you sleep with me?"

"Um well... sure why not." Ichi said smiling ("Why did I say that, curse you Hakufu and your breast of seduction.")

When they went back to the room getting ready to sleep, Hakufu then realized that Ichi was depressed about something.

"Hey, are you ok?" Hakufu asked

"I'm worried about my dad and big bro." Ichi answered

"You mean PoPo and FuFu right?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"You said it when I found you, it was so cute too!" Hakufu said smiling "But don't worry we'll find them."

"Thanks Hakufu-chan!" Ichi said smiling

* * *

To be continued

I hope this is good enough for a first chapter, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Pretend girlfriend

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 2: Pretend girlfriend

* * *

("That was a good sleep, Hakufu has some soft pillows... wait are these?")

Ichi woke up tramatized as he had realized he was laying on top of Hakufu with his head pressed to her breast; he tried to get up but Hakufu grabbed Ichi and held him even closer.

"So cuddly!" Hakufu said in her sleep

"Hey Hakufu are you awake it's time for..."

Koukin opened the door and instantly gained a nosebleed from watching the situation between Ichi and Hakufu.

"Hakufu what are you doing?" Koukin shouted

"Huh, oh hey Koukin." She said waking up

After a few minutes Hakufu got dressed for school while Ichi and Koukin stood in frount of her door blushing.

"How do you live with her?" Ichi asked

"You get used to it." Koukin answered

"Wait, what am I supposed to do while the both of you are gone?"

"I know, Koukin why don't bring Ichi with us?" Hakufu said opening the door

"Stupid, because everyone will freak out seeing a talking dog!" Koukin exclaimed

"Don't call me stupid!" said Hakufu "Besides he can act like he's our pet."

"No F'ing way am I wearing a leash!" Ichi said angrily "Besides I could just do this."

Ichi placed his left hand in front of his face and summoned a wave of azure flames that engulfed him; as they disappeared they were shocked to see a human boy in front of him wearing Ichi's clothes and having black and white hair wich covered his eyes.

"Pretty cool huh, not even my dad knows about this move." Ichi explained "I can focus my power of summoning a persona and use it to transform into another person, this would be what my human self would look like."

"Aw I liked you better when you were furry." Hakufu argued "But you do look handsome."

"Can we just go?" Koukin asked

The three started walking off towards Nanyo academy; as they walked through the school it seemed that everyone had their eyes on Ichi, having enhanced hearing he was able to hear what the students were whispering.

"Who's the kid walking with the leader?"

"He looks like a cosplayer."

"Cosplay or not he's cute."

"Yeah, he has such cute puppy dog eyes."

Once they were inside the school they found a girl; she had the same uniform as Hakufu, she also had short blue hair and wore blue gloves and a a eye patch on her left eye.

"Good morning Moe-chan!" Hakufu greeted

"Hakufu who's this kid?" She said glaring

"This is Ichi he's living us for the time being." Koukin explained

"Yeah, where helping him find his family." Hakufu continued "We should tell you that he's also a..."

"Ryomoe Shimei, wow I can't believe it!" Ichi shouted "C-Can I have your autograph!?"

"So he's a fanboy?" She said annoyed

"Maybe, the what I was going to say was that he's a dog."

"What!?"

Ichi revealed his dog ears to prove that Hakufu was telling the truth.

"That's so cool you're ears are so cute, and so soft too!" Hakufu said rubbing his ears

"P-Please stop I'm sensitive there!" Ichi said laughing

"Hakufu we have to go or we'll be late for class!" Koukin shouted

Hakufu released Ichi's ears and ran to class leaving him alone, he stood there confused but then came to and started following them until two girls grabbed both of his arms.

"Target."

"Aquired."

"What the, let me go!" Ichi exclaimed

Next thing he knew Ichi was dragged all the way up to the roof by the two girls; both of them wore the same uniform, the first girl had blonde hair while the second had black.

"Hello cutie." said the blonde girl

"Um hi... can I go now?" Ichi asked

"Not until you show us those dog ears!" the black haired girl argued "We want to feel them for a few minutes."

"Why do I think it's more than that?"

"Well just so you know, we have ways to make you do what want."

"So you should just give up or..."

"What the hell are you doing!?"

The girls turned to see Hakufu at the door; she had anger in her eyes and rushed in to save Ichi, she grabbed the blonde haired girl and threw her at her friend causing the both of them to fall from the roof all the way to the school grounds.

"Hakufu... wasn't that a little much?" Ichi said nervously

"They'll be fine besides they deserved it." said Hakufu "What were you thinking following them here!?"

"The dragged me here!" Ichi argued "And I was still shocked so I couldn't do anything."

"You cause too much attention to the girls, we have to do something to get them off your back." Hakufu gave it a thought and finally came up with something "I got it, from here on out I'm gonna be your girlfriend."

"Say what!?" Ichi exclaimed "I-I don't think that's a good idea, besides your like two years older me."

"Nobody knows that, besides you can make everyone jealous."

Thinking about it, Ichi did think it would be cool to have a big boobed girlfriend even if she was pretending just to make other guys jealous.

"Ok, I guess I'll give it a shot." Ichi said giving in "But please don't do anything that I'll regret."

"Alright, now let's go back to class." Hakufu said smiling

Before they went to class Ichi found Hakufu holding his arm; having her breast pressing to his chest caused him to turn beat red, he tried to calm down and started walking towards class.

* * *

To be continued

Bet you wish you were Ichi right now, Po and Shifu will come in later chapters, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Ichi vs Ryomoe

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 3: Ichi vs Ryomoe

The first battle in the story it might be short but it'll still be good.

* * *

After several hours the school day was finally over,Ichi stood on the roof thinking about how to get home and finding Po and Shifu.

("They have to be here, they just have too.") Ichi thought "Please be safe."

"Hey."

Ichi was surprised to see Ryomoe behind him, for an split second she actually thought she saw him cry.

"Are you ok?" Ryomoe asked

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about my dad and big bro." Ichi answered "If anything ever happened to them, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"You really care about them?"

"There the ones who gave me a second chance at life."

The two stood silent for several minutes, as a gust of wind blowed next to him, Ichi reacted and automatically blocked Ryomoe's kick to the face.

"So Hakufu was right, you can fight." Ryomoe said in her fighting stance

"If you wanted to fight me you could've asked." Ichi said smiling "How bout we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If I win, you have to teach me your submission moves." Ichi explained "And if you win..."

"You and I have to go on a date."

"What!?"

"Don't worry it's just to mess with Hakufu." She said smiling "So are you ready?"

"Let's go!"

The two clashed each other with punches that threw them away from each other; everytime they attacked, they blocked, dodged and gave critical hit's to each other, Ryomoe then grabbed Ichi between her legs and got into a submission.

"So, how long can you keep koing?" Ryomoe asked "You're going to run out of breath in a matter of minutes."

"I won't lose, and you're about to feel a hot sensation in a few minutes." Ichi said smiling

Ichi's hand was engulfed in flames and as he touched Ryomoe's side she started to feel the burn, she loosened her grip and gave Ichi the chance to throw her off. He then jumped into the air with crimson flames following him.

"Crimson Bullets!" Ichi exclaimed

"Riot Javalen!" Ryomoe retorted

Ichi shot a barrage of fire blasts that locked on their target, but Ryomoe counterattacked with a chi blast from her hands, as the attacks clashed a giant explosion shook the school, unaware that he was gone Ichi appeared behind Ryomoe with fists of fire and punched her straight in the face, but he didn't stop he kept punching her with full strength like a punching bag.

"Ars Nova!"

After saying the attacks name Ichi gave her one last punch which launched her straight through the fence, she almost fell but Ichi grabbed her and held her close, as Ryomoe stared at his sky blue eyes she started to blush but then came back to her senses and stepped away from him.

"L-Looks like you won." She said blushing

"Yeah, so you'll show me those submissions right?" Ichi asked

"Well a deal's a deal." Ryomoe answered

"Ichi-kun!"

Hakufu appeared hugging Ichi from behind, he automatically turned beat red when he felt her pressed behind him.

"H-Hakufu please let go." Ichi pleaded

"Oh you don't have to be shy sweetie." She teased

"Right... so Moe-chan are we still going on our date tomorrow?"

Ryomoe was surprised that he said that while Hakufu looked completely enraged.

"What was that about going on a date?" Hakufu asked

"Relax, she's just going to show me her submission moves." Ichi answered "Isn't that right Moe-chan?"

"Huh, r-right." Ryomoe agreed

"Well alright, but don't forget your my boyfriend!" Hakufu exclaimed "So don't do anything suggestive."

"Hakufu... I'm fourteen it's not like I'm going to go to her house and make out on her bed." said Ichi

"W-What!?" They both exclaimed

"Let's go ladies the school day is over." Ichi teased

"Hey, what did you mean by that!?" Hakufu said following him

Ryomoe stayed on the roof while Hakufu followed Ichi off the school grounds, she kept thinking about how he saved her and how he still kept his promise about going on a date, she then came back to her senses and was shocked.

("What am I thinking, Ichi's a kid and not to mention a dog.") Ryomoe thought "But for some reason... I think he's a nice person, I'm looking forward to this weekend.

* * *

To be continued

I think next chapters going to be alot more romantic, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: My big bro

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 4: My big bro

* * *

"No don't go, your supposed to be my boyfriend!"

It was Sunday morning and Ichi was getting ready to meet Ryomoe at the front of the academy, but before he could get out the door he had to first get Hakufu off of his leg.

"Hakufu-chan, please let go I'm gonna be late." Ichi said annoyed "Besides I already told you that Ryomoe's just gonna show me her submission moves."

Right when he was bout to open the door Goei came in and grabbed Hakufu.

"Thank you Ms. Goei, your a saint among beautiful women." Ichi said smiling

"Your so kind, enjoy your day." Goei said seeing him depart

Two hours later Ichi was standing in front of the academy until he saw someone; it was Ryomoe wearing a blue maids outfit.

"Wow, don't you look cute." Ichi teased

"Shut up, now which submission do you want me to show you first?" Ryomoe asked

"Actually I thought maybe we could hang out." Ichi answered "Maybe you could show me around if that's ok with you."

("Is he really asking me out or is he... no I should just show him around the town.") Ryomoe thought "If that's what you want then let's go."

Ryomoe gave Ichi a tour of Tokyo; they went to different stores and bought clothes, souveniers and some books to read, he was more intrested in the Shibuya district for some reason though, after getting something to eat they went to the statue of hachiko to admire it.

"I heard that a dog got a statue here, talk about lucky." Ichi said smiling

"Ichi, is it ok if I ask you about your father and older brother?" Ryomoe asked

"Sure Moe-chan I don't mind." Ichi answered "Well my father was my kung fu master, he taught me alot of moves and I showed him a few of my own, he also helped me control my powers because of that I owe him along with my big brother, he would be strict sometimes but he can also show a kind, warmheated side that's awesome."

"And what about your brother?"

"Well my brother is... well he's a fat guy, he actually made a hole in the floor once." Ichi explained "But he was an awesome kung fu warrior, he made his own fighting style and everything, but what I really admire about him is that he's always kind and can always do something to cheer people up, whenever I felt sad he would always give me a hug to make me feel better, he nearly sufficates me but it's the thought that counts, that and I can feel the love."

"That's so sweet." Ryomoe said smiling "I can see why there so important to you."

"Yeah, thanks for hanging out with me Moe-chan." Ichi said smiling "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, come on I'll take you back to Hakufu's."

As they were walking towards Hakufu's house Ichi heard a voice that was coming under a bridge, what surprised him was the voice he heard.

"That voice was that...?"

"Ichi, where are you going?"

They ran under the bridge and when they stopped they saw a group of thugs fighting a panda; the panda had emerald eyes and wore nothing but pants with multiple stitches on them.

"Po!" Ichi shouted "Hang on I'm coming!"

Ichi rushed into the battle and took out the first two people in front of him, after that he stood behind Po in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Po asked

"Can't you tell?" Ichi answered "Nevermind first we'll take care of these guys."

The two fought through each thug that charged at them, when there was one left he tried to attack behind but Ryomoe came and brought him into a submission until he was knocked out.

"Thanks Moe-chan!" Ichi said smiling

"These guys are toshi like me." Ryomoe explained "It seems like they thought this guy was a fighter."

"Hey, who are you and how do you know me?" Po asked confused

"Can't you tell who I am, I thought you were my big bro Po?"

"H-How do you know about that?" Po said shocked "Ichi... is that you?"

To prove it even more Ichi showed his dog ears to Po; he then started to tear up and gave Ichi a bear hug.

"You're ok I can't believe it!" Po said crying "My little brother is ok."

"I'm glad that your ok too." Ichi said misty eyed

"So he's your older brother?" Ryomoe asked "So you were adopted?"

"Yeah, Po this is my friend Ryomoe Shimei." Ichi introduced "Ryomoe this my older brother Po."

"This is your friend?" Po asked

Po examined her from top to bottom, but he couldn't help but to get stuck at where her chest was and blush.

"What are you staring at?" Ryomoe said glaring

"Um... your eyepatch?" Po replied

"Good."

"Wait, have you seen Shifu?" Ichi asked

"I thought he would be with you."

"Oh... well I wont give up, I'll find him no matter what!" Ichi exclaimed

"And you can bet that I'll help." said Po

"I'll help too." Ryomoe said smiling "Besides Hakufu I've never met a person that cares about others like you do, that's why I'll help you in anyway I can."

"Thanks Moe-chan, let's head back to Hakufu's house."

When the three reached the house and explained what happened everyone was at shock especially Hakufu.

"He's your brother!?" Hakufu exclaimed "So your parents had an interspecies love?"

"He was adopted stupid!" Ryomoe answered

"Hey don't call me stupid!"

"Thanks again for the food Ms. Goei" Po said smiling "I can see why Ichi calls you beautiful."

"And I can see where he get's his charm from." Goei replied

"So what are you going to do now?" Koukin asked

"I'm going to find my dad." Ichi answered "Now that I found Po I know for sure that he's here."

"We'll find him together, don't forget little bro." Po said smiling

"I guess I should get going." Ryomoe said walking towards the door

Ryomoe went outside and was about to walk towards he house until Ichi came behind her telling her to stop.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I wanted to give you this." Ichi said pulling out a flower

Ichi gave Ryomoe a honeysuckle; it was a symbol of undying affection and apparently she knew that.

"Why are you...?"

"This shows that I care about you, and that I'll always be there when you need help." Ichi explained "Don't forget that ok?"

"I promise I won't." She said smiling

Suddenly out of nowhere Ryomoe kissed Ichi and ran towards her house; he was confused at first but smiled while seeing her go off.

("Is this always going to happen to me when I give a girl a flower?") Ichi thought "At least I get something nice in return, I'm just happy for that."

* * *

To be continued

Good thing Hakufu didn't see that or she would freak, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Death's Judgement: The grim r

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 5: Deaths Judgement: The grim reaper returns.

I kind of thought that I didn't show Thanatos for a while so here he is in a fight.

* * *

For over two weeks Ichi along with Po, Hakufu, Koukin, and Ryomoe have been searching through Tokyo to find Shifu but have found no sign of him, Ichi felt like there was no hope but Hakufu thought of an idea that could help him.

"Hey, why don't we go to Seito academy?" Hakufu said smiling

"That's actually a good idea, they may know where he his." said Ichi "I knew you were smart Hakufu!"

"Let's go!" Po said crying

"What's wrong with Po?" Hakufu asked

"We were watching every episode Elfen Lied, and Po got a little too emotional." Ichi explained "Let's get going!"

The three started walking until they reached Seito academy; as they reached the entrance someone jumped down and attacked them but they quickly dodged and tried to see who the attacker was, it was a women with long black hair wearing a blue and white uniform, in her hand was a spear that had a dragon on it.

"Kan'u it's just me Hakufu." Hakufu explained "Guys this is..."

"Kan'u Unchou I can't believe it!" Ichi exclaimed "You're one of the strongest warriors in Seito academy, the spear your holding is the blue dragon right?"

"Yes it is, but who are you?" Kan'u asked

"Kan'u this is my boyfriend Ichi and his older brother Po." Hakufu introduced

"Is your brother a cosplayer or something?"

"No, he's a real panda, I'm actually a dog, and Hakufu isn't my girlfriend she's just pretending to be." Ichi explained "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Two hours later the three started a conversation with Kan'u and two other girls; the girl with glasses was called Gentoku while the short haired girl was called Ekitoku.

"That's so sad, so you were adopted?" Gentoku asked

"Yeah but I'm happy that I have a new family." Ichi explained "Anyway back to business, could any of you know or maybe seen my dad anywhere, he's a red panda with big ears, blue eyes like mine, and wears a red robe."

"Maybe, but first there's something you have to prove." said Kan'u

"Something to prove?"

Then out of nowhere Kan'u attacked Ichi with the blue dragon and threw him outside the room they were in.

"Prove your strength to me!" Kan'u exclaimed "If you do that then I'll tell you what I know."

"Show her what you can do Ichi!" Po shouted

"If I have to fight to get my answers, then let's go!" Ichi shouted

The two started to battle; Kan'u attacked with the blue dragon but Ichi dodged and kicked it out of her hands he then summoned flames into his right hand and striked her with a wave of flames.

"Gauntlet Hellfire!" Ichi exclaimed

The flames from his hand attacked and destroyed half of Kan'u's shirt along with scratching her on the side, Ichi kept punching her with flames in his hand and each time he burned her clothes.

"Ars Nova!"

He gave her one last punch to the face and threw her to the wall, the three girls were amazed while Po tried to look away at the half naked fighter, as Ichi started to walk back to the others he was unaware that Kan'u came from behind and attacked.

"Riot Javalen!" Kan'u exclaimed

Kan'u launched a chi blast from her hand at close range which threw Ichi to a wall; he fell to the ground unconcious and his clothes torn.

"You didn't stand a chance against me, that's why you lost." Kan'u said walking away

"No way Ichi lost?" Hakufu said shocked

"Don't count him out yet." Po said smiling "My little brother has more than one side to him, and each one gives him new powers."

"What?"

Just then floating blades appeared near Kan'u's neck, when she turned around she saw Ichi engulfed in azure flames, when they disappered he wore a black outfit with a skull shaped belt, on his side was a sword and floating behind him were four coffins.

"What are you?" Kan'u asked

"Thou art I, and I am thou, from the sea of thy soul I awaken." Ichi recited "I am Thanatos: the grim reaper."

"Whoa he really is a dog." Ekitoku said amazed

"He's so cute!" Gentoku said smiling

The blades moved from Kan'u and went back into the coffins behind Thanatos; he charged at her with his sword and attacked, each strike made a hit and she was almost down, Thanatos then summoned a large coffin and trapped her inside, he then attacked the coffin with mutiple gunshots from his dual guns, he launched himself in the air and shot from the air, when he landed he put his guns away knowing that the battle was over.

"Death's Judgement!" Thanatos exclaimed

Thanatos snapped his fingers which caused the coffin to explode, everyone was at awestruck with the battle and when the smoke disappeared Kan'u was on the ground.

"Kan'u!" Ekitoku and Gentoku shouted

"Is she dead?" Hakufu asked

"Don't worry, Ichi wouldn't do that." Po answered

Thanatos picked Kan'u up bridal style and summoned one of his guns, he the raised it into the air ready to fire.

"Diarahan!" Thanatos exclaimed

After saying the name he fired a bullet into the air; it dispersed into a light that surrounded them, then in an instant Kan'u was instantly healed, as she saw him holding her Kan'u couldn't help but to blush.

"Are you alright?" Thanatos asked "I'm sorry if I caused you pain."

"It's ok I"m fine." She said blushing "Thank you for the battle."

"It was a pleasure to battle you, you truley live up to your name."

All of a sudden Hakufu rushed to them and hugged Thanatos who seemed unfazed by it.

"Ichi that was awesome, hey are you ok?" Hakufu asked

"Actually that's Thanatos the god of death, he's Ichi's persona." Po explained "Hey was that move you did similar to Shifu's?"

"Yes, this was the first it was used on a strong opponent." Thanatos explained "I'm done now, thank you again for the battle."

The azure flames appeared again and when they disappeared Ichi was back to normal, when he saw Hakufu hugging him he automatically blushed.

"Let go please!" Ichi pleaded

"Thank you for the battle, you were a worthy opponent." Kan'u said bowing "Do you still want me to tell you what I know?"

"Yes, but first um..."

"Yeah could you..."

The two brothers were blushing and stuttering in unison which confused the four girls.

"What is it?" Kan'u asked

"Could you please put some clothes on." The brothers said in unison

Kan'u looked at herself and realized that her clothes were burned and her bra and panties were showing, five minutes later she came back in full uniform embarrassed at what happened before.

"I'm sorry about before, now then I'll tell you what I know." Kan'u explained "I never met your father, but I remember feeling a strong chi energy yesterday, I never met him but I think we passed each other."

"Really, where!?" Ichi asked

"If I recall correctly, I felt the chi energy in Shibuya."

"Awesome, then we should search there!" Po exclaimed

"Thanks again, you girls really helped." Ichi said smiling "Well we better get going."

"Wait, theres something I want to give the both of you." said Kan'u

When she reached up to them Kan'u gave a kiss to both Po and Ichi; Ichi smiled after he was kissed but when it came to Po he seemed still.

"I wish the both of you good luck." She said smiling "Hey, is he ok?"

Ichi poked Po on the head and he immediately fell to the ground.

"If I had to be certain, I think that was his first kiss from a girl." Ichi said laughing "To bad he lost his status as a kissing virgin a long time ago."

* * *

To be continued

If you want to know what Ichi meant then read chapter 3 of the savior, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness unleashed: Blood Kai

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 6: Darkness unleashed: Blood Kain

* * *

("Where is he?")

Searching all of Shibuya Ichi along with Po, Hakufu, and Ryomoe found no sign of Shifu; after searching they went to the statue of hachiko to take a break.

"I guess he isn't here." said Hakufu "Should we check somewhere else?"

"Wait... where's Ichi?" Ryomoe asked "He was just here a minute ago."

"Hey do you hear that?" Po asked "It sounds like music."

Po was right somewhere in the distance was music playing, a large crowd started to appear in front of them watching the musician play.

"Wow that song is beautiful, but it's so sad too." Hakufu explained "Who's the person playing?"

"I think that's Ichi." Ryomoe answered "I never knew he was a musician?"

"Neither did I, and I'm his brother." said Po

Ichi played a beautiful tune on a violin that he obtained, as he played the crowd started to applaud in amazement.

"Thank you, this next song actually has lyrics to it please enjoy." Ichi explained

Ichi started to play again this time it was a song of pure beauty.

The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom  
And his language shall be spoken in judgment  
Blessed is he who suffers temptation  
Since he, with approval, shall receive the crown of life  
Lord, fire divine, have mercy  
Oh how holy  
How serene  
How kind  
How pleasant  
Oh, lily of chastity!  
Lord, fire by divine, have mercy  
Oh how sacred  
Oh, How serene  
How bevolent  
How lovely  
Lily of chastity

The crowd applauded with tears in their eyes, and as Ichi left the stage he was embraced with an expected hug from his brother.

"Ichi that was beautiful." Po said crying "I never knew you were a musician."

"You never asked so I never told you." Ichi explained "I don't really play much anyway."

"I knew you were special, I'm even more happy that your my boyfriend now." Hakufu said smiling

"Though he's not really your boyfriend." said Ryomoe ("But still that song was beautiful in so many ways.")

The four started talking about the song; suddenly Ichi felt a dark forboding near him but he also felt it inside of himself, after turning around to see where the feeling came from Ichi found a strange creature that looked vaugely familiar.

("It's him.") Ichi thought "You're the one who caused all this!"

"Ichi wait, where are you going?" Po asked

Ichi ran into a dead end and found the creature, it had a human body but it was visible and also glowing green, it's eyes were green and it had a demonic smile.

"I see that you remember me." The creature smirked

"You're the reason all of this happened" Ichi said angrily "Take us back now!"

"What is that?" Hakufu said shocked

"That's the thing that attacked Ichi in the valley!" Po explained "Tell us, do you know where Shifu is?"

"Why would I know where that pathetic wind bag would be?" The creature retorted "As far as I know he's probably dead."

Ichi was enraged; his eyes turned as red as blood and his arm turned demonic with claws, just then darkness came from inside him and dispursed from each part of his body.

"Blood Kain" Ichi exclaimed "Hells fang!"

Ichi lunged at the creature with a black claw but missed completly: he then summoned his sword soul eater and started to attack with the killing intent of a demon."

"W-What's happening to him?" Hakufu asked

"That dark power is incredible." Ryomoe replied "Could it be some ancient power?"

"Ancient power, I don't know but Ichi always becomes his other self when he get's angry." Po explained

"Other self?" The girls said in unison

"You see Ichi... killed his parents." Po explained "But a while ago we realized that it was his other self that killed them, his other self has nothing but killer instincts and barely has any emotions, but after Ichi accepted him as a part of him he started to change, he's starting to be nice but can still be jerk sometimes and usually comes out when Ichi get's mad, he's also the reason Ichi's able to turn into Thanatos and the form he's in now Bloodedge."

"Devoured by Darkness!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi's right arm turned black and even more demonic with red claws; it grabbed the creature and unleashed a barrage of demonic energy at it like several blades, as the attack ended Ichi let go of him and fell to the ground uncouncious, but somehow after the onslaught Ichi gave the creature seemed unharmed.

"It seems the grimoire is starting to awaken inside of him, along with the beast." The creature smirked

"You're not getting away!" Po shouted "Arctic Dagger!"

Po transformed the same as Ichi did only different; he wore a blue outfit and held a katana in his hand, he grabbed his sword frostbite and launched a frozen slash at the creature, but the creature moved out of the way and started to disappear in a void of darkness.

"Until we meet again, dark one." The creature said disappearing

"Ichi are you ok?" Po said picking up his brother

"Huh, what happened?" Ichi asked "Wait now I remember, he got away darn it."

"Do you know why he called you the dark one?" Ryomoe asked ("That power was frightening, could there be a monster inside of Ichi... just like me?")

"The dark one... agh!" Ichi said in pain ("What is this, the dark one why does saying that make my head migrane!")

"Ichi?" Hakufu said concerned

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Ichi answered

"Let's go back, we can come back to find Shifu tomorrow." Po explained "Besides you've been through alot little bro, why don't we call it a day?"

"Ok, can you carry me, I'm about to go unconcious again." Ichi said falling asleep

"Is he ok?" Ryomoe asked

"Yeah he's just asleep, let's get going." Po said smiling

* * *

To be continued

The dark one what does this have to do with Ichi? You'll have to figure it out next time, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Bath house explaination

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 7: Bath house explaination

From now on I'm going to be calling Ryomoe to Ryomou, turns out I messed up on the name.

* * *

Four weeks has passed since Ichi was found by Hakufu; Through out those weeks Ichi along with Po, Hakufu, Koukin, and Ryomou have been searching for master Shifu but he was nowhere to be found, but during their search they found a green creature who was the one that brought the three of them, when they met the creature called Ichi the "dark one" and also said that something called a grimoire was starting to awaken, Ichi had no idea what he meant and the more he thought about it, it made just made him even more confused about who he was and caused him to be depressed, Hakufu wanted to cheer him up so she thought of the idea of going to the bath house in Ikebukuro, Ryomou, Koukin, and Po came along to when they got their they all went to seperate baths, the boys in one bath while the girls were in another.

"Man this feels good!" Po said smiling

"Yeah, this place really takes your troubles away." Koukin agreed

Po was happy but he was still concerned for his little brother, he saw him sitting on the other side looking up sky.

"Are you ok Ichi?" Po asked "Why don't you come closer?"

"It's ok I'm fine." Ichi answered

"Still thinking about Shifu?"

"Yeah, I just hope that he's alright." said Ichi "That and... I'm not that comfortable with taking baths with guys."

"What, did you ever do it when you were a kid?" Koukin asked

"Well, there was this one time when me and my friend waited for our clothes to dry." Ichi explained "She was my first friend, and for that I'll protect her always."

"A girl!?"

"Yep, Ichi's a total ladies man." Po teased "I actually bet that he could..."

"Po, can you hear that?"

Ichi could hear music playing in the backround; it was from a flute or so he thought, when he found the place where the music was coming from he saw a man sitting on a rock, but because of the steam all he could see was the mans sillouete

"Um excuse me can I ask you something?" Ichi asked "Where did you learn that song?"

"The song, I learned it from my master." The sillouete answered "He's the one who gave me my flute in the first place."

"Wow, my dad actually plays that song too." Ichi explained "He would always play that song."

"Is that so, it just so happens that I also have a son." said the sillouete "I actually adopted him, he's a kind boy, but when he was disobedient I'd made sure to give him a whack on the head."

"You actually whacked him on the head?" Ichi was shocked and thought of something "Is that really you... Shifu?"

"... Ichi?"

When the steam started to fade away Ichi saw Shifu in front of him and hugged him, he started to tear up and smiled while Shifu stood there thinking of a question until he said it out loud.

"Why are you naked?" Shifu asked

After a few minutes of explaining Shifu finally understood what was going on.

"So you can change into different people with your power?" Shifu asked "How come you never told me?"

"Because you never asked." Ichi answered "Besides I just figured out how to do it a while ago."

"Well at least we know you're ok Shifu." Po said smiling "By the way this is Koukin, and this is Shifu, Ichi's dad and master."

"Wait, so isn't he your dad too?" Koukin asked

"No, I'm only Ichi's father." Shifu explained "But Po acts like an older brother to him, he takes care of him when I'm not around so I think of him as part of the family."

"Hey Mou-chan I'm here!"

By accident Hakufu went into the boys bath house wearing nothing at all; after a few minutes everyone left the bath house, both Shifu and Ichi were blushing at the situation that happened before while Po and Koukin left with a bloody nose, and after reaching Hakufu's house Ichi explained even more about what happened to him over the past weeks.

"The dark one, that doesn't make sense." said Shifu

"This creature guy knows something about Ichi." Po explained "He also said something about a grimoire, something about it starting to awake along with the beast within."

Ichi placed his hand on his head in pain, just hearing those words caused him to get a headache, he felt depressed about everything but Shifu came and hugged him.

"Don't worry Ichi, whatever happens your still you." Shifu said comforting him "Never forget that."

"Thanks Shifu, that means alot." Ichi said smiling

"Beautiful, I'm so gonna love having you as a father in law!" Hakufu said in tears

"What is she talking about?"

"She pretending to be my girlfriend." Ichi explained "But it's nothing to worry about."

"She's just to stupid to remember." Ryomou said in agreement

"Hey don't call me stupid!" Hakufu shouted

"Po, Ichi can I talk to you?" Shifu asked

Walking outside the room Shifu whacked both Po and Ichi in the head with his flute.

"I see that the two of you are attracted to the girls in this world." Shifu said glaring "The both you need to control your emotions, don't lose control of your animal instincts."

"Shifu, their just friends." Po explained "Right Ichi... Ichi?"

Ichi had already went back to the room and stood next to Ryomou with blood red eyes.

"Do you like that tea Mou-chan?" Ichi asked with a grin

"Yes, I mean it's alright I guess." Ryomou answered

Ichi then picked her up and held her close to his chest.

"Would you like it even more if I let you drink it... from my mouth?" Ichi smirked

"What!?" Everyone shouted

"So you meant animal instincts like this right Shifu?" Ichi asked

("It seems that bloodedge gets what I mean, I guess I should've seen this coming") Shifu thought "Can you please let go of Ryomou."

"Actually I-I wouldn't mind if he did it." Ryomou said blushing

"Back off Mou-chan, Ichi's my boyfriend!" Hakufu said angrily

"Well... I guess your useful in some ways." Ichi said grabbing her chest from behind "That and you have the breast the size of watermelons, it would be a shame to leave you alone with that sumptuous body."

"Oh Ichi, I never knew you had another side like this." Hakufu said blushing

"Bloodedge that's enough!" Shifu shouted

"I know, I'm just having a little fun before I go back" He said smiling "Well I'll see you two lovely ladies later."

As if waking up from a trance Ichi's eyes turned back to sky blue showing that he was back to normal.

"Did he go to far again?" Ichi asked looking at the two girls "Yep, he sure did."

"Was that his other self?" Koukin asked

"Yes, he's called bloodedge." Shifu explained "Though he mostly comes out during a battle, he sometimes appears when Ichi get's mad or when he wants to."

"Ichi has a bad side, that makes him even cooler!" Hakufu exclaimed "It makes you wonder how good he would be in bed."

"Baka, Hakufu why would you think I would do that I'm fourteen!" Ichi shouted

"Hey don't call me stupid!"

"Shifu are you ok?" Po asked

"I'm fine... I just forgotten how much I missed this." Shifu said smiling

* * *

To be continued

No one saw this coming I just thought since I put this as a humorous story I would put this in, btw baka means stupid in japanese, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: The fighters tournament

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 8: The fighters tournament

* * *

"Everyone I got something to show you!" Hakufu shouted "Hey where's Ichi and the others?"

"There outside training." Koukin answered "But I wouldn't bother them, their doing some unbelievable stuff."

"What do you mean... holy!"

Hakufu opened the back door and saw the three warriors sparring with each other, just like with Po and Ichi, Shifu had also changed; he wore a blue outfit just like Po with a hat and held two revolvers in his hands.

"Are you two ready?" Shifu asked

"Oh yeah!" Po exclaimed

"Let's go!" Ichi shouted

The two charged at their master with full force; Po launched a barrage of sword slashes while Ichi came in attacking him with kung fu, Shifu used his chain revolvers to block everyone of Po's attacks while giving some of his own, when fighting Ichi he dodged each punch and counterattacked with his guns, but Ichi counteratted with his own guns and with that their bullets clashed each other and started flying all over the house, to prove that he was serious Shifu turned his revolvers into a giant machine gun.

"Mystic Arm: Fenrir!" Shifu exclaimed

Shifu launched a barrage of bullets from the machine gun; Po had a hard time dodging so he mostly reflected the bullets with his katana while Ichi jumped into the air and used his arial acrobatics to dodge, Shifu's machine gun then turned into a missle launcher and fired at Ichi, but Po came in front of it and attacked with frostbite.

"Arctic Dagger!" Po exclaimed

Po launched a wave of ice at the missle which automatically froze and fell to the ground.

"You ok Ichi?" Po asked

"Yeah, thanks big bro." Ichi replied

("Their teamwork is impressive, I should've guessed from these brothers.") Shifu thought

"Alright, get ready Shifu I'm about to show you a move that just learned." Ichi replied "Blood Kain!"

Just like with his battle with the green creature Ichi started to overflow with so much dark energy that it started to disperse from his body, somehow it alot different from before; when he changes into bloodedge his right arm turns demonic and his eyes turn red, but his hole body turned into something of a beast, his hands grew claws and his fur went wild and fierce, he went on all fours and charged at Shifu with amazing speed but he barely managed to dodged, but he was even more surprised when he saw that Ichi broke the wall behind him, through the wall he saw Ichi licking his lips as if he was having pleasure in fighting.

("His killer intent is that of a monster, what's even more surprising is that it's from him and not his other self.") Shifu thought

"Here I come!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi charged at Shifu and started to attack with his new found claws; each time he missed it looked like something was scratched or destroyed, Hakufu and Po watched in amazement as the battle progressed but when Shifu came in front of them and Ichi missed Hakufu's clothes automatically ripped of her body.

"Hey, watch what your doing!" Hakufu shouted

Ichi stared at her for a moment and then out of nowhere he came at her and grabbed her from behind grabbing her breast.

"I almost forgot how big these were, it feels good to have them close." Ichi smirked "I would love to taste this sumptuous body of yours."

Ichi licked Hakufu's neck which caused her to automatically blush, Po and Shifu were dumbfounded at what was happening.

"I-Ichi that tickles, please do it again." Hakufu said blushing

"Ichi, is that you?" Po asked

"Who else would it be?" Ichi answered "Besides, I do this way better than bloodedge."

("Going into that state causes him to awaken his other self and make it as his own personality, his killer and animal instincs have increased also, but this personality is something that shoudn't be shown.") Shifu thought "Hakufu is there something you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh yeah take a look at this!" Hakufu said pulling out a flyer "There having a fighters tournament in Shibuya today, all of the toshi are gonna be there!"

"That's where the green creature was right?" Po asked "Do you think he'll be there again?"

"If he does I'll make sure to kill him." Ichi smirked "I'll hammer in his fingers with nails, just to hear him scream, after that I'll... huh?"

The darkness that surrounded him disappeared and Ichi was automatically back to normal, when he saw Hakufu he instantly started to blush.

"I guess the time limit expired." said Ichi "I'm feel like an idiot when I'm in that state, I'm sorry if I did anything bad to you Hakufu."

"Oh it's ok I actually liked it." Hakufu said smiling "Besides a boyfriend is supposed to pleasure his girlfriend in many ways."

"Wait, so you don't remember what you did?" Po asked

"No I remember since it was me doing all of it, but with that dark power overflowing inside of me I can't help but to do those things." Ichi explained "I'm really sorry to everyone, I'll fix everything."

"Don't worry about it, for now let's head to the fighters tournament!" Hakufu exclaimed

("She's going to leave everything like this, oh well it's her house.") Shifu thought "Let's get going."

"Right!"

* * *

To be continued

Blood Kain has a limit and it also causes Ichi to be a little... well it's hard to say, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Ichi vs Kokouen

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 9: Ichi vs Kokouen

* * *

As they finally reached Shibuya, Ichi along with Po, Shifu, Hakufu and Koukin found a giant crowd of people along with Ryomou and another man; he wore the same uniform as Koukin but the only difference was that he had brown hair and also had bigger muscles.

"What took you guys so long?" Ryomou asked

"We were doing some training." Ichi explained "I used my new move and... let's just say I won't be using it around girls."

"Well anyway I'd like you to meet Gakushuu, he's one of the four devas of nanyo like me, and Koukin." Ryomou introduced "Gaku this is Ichi and his family Po and Shifu."

"So your the dog I've been hearing about." said Gaku "Are you entering?"

"Yeah, last time we were here the creature that brought us here appeared." Ichi answered "I think with this tournament we can find him again."

"Alright listen up everyone this tournament has teams and they go from two to three, but if you want to you can fight by yourself." Hakufu explained "Since you three finally found each other why don't you become a team, the school you support is nanyo academy don't forget!"

After that explaination everyone started to sign up, when they finished they went to their first battle.

"Alright it's time for the first battle." The referee announced "Ichi's team versus Kokouen of Kyoshou academy."

Kokouen appeared in front of them; she had long black hair and wore a white outfit.

"You go first Ichi." said Po

"What, why me?" Ichi asked

"I can't fight her she's um..."

"You can fight Tigress but not her?" Ichi argued "Screw it I'll go."

"Ichi, be careful I can tell that she has the skills of an assassin." Shifu explained

"I know remember I read the manga, but thanks for your concern."

"So your my opponent?" Kokouen asked "Is it right for me someone so young?"

"Don't worry about me it won't be the first time I died." Ichi replied "But don't hold back!"

"Fighters ready, begin!"

The two began their battle and each one of them showed a killer intent; both Ichi and Kokouen showed off an arry of martial arts moves, when one threw the other to a wall they would always come back, Kokouen then used her jade shot attached to a metal wire and launched it straight at Ichi's head.

"Hey no weapons aloud!" Po shouted

"Kokouen's weapon is actually aloud." The referee explained "The battle wil continue."

The blood that came from Ichi's injury started to fall to his eyes; Ichi couldn't see anything in frount of him, but even without his sight he stayed completely calm and got ready to fight.

"Your going to continue?" Kokouen asked

"I'm not gonna lose, there's something I have to do and I won't give up here!" Ichi exclaimed "Now come on!"

Kokouen admired Ichi's courage and attacked head on; but what surprised everyone was that had blocked every hit along with making his own and without being able to see her too, he started beating her up on every side and even started to bring her to a wall, when she got out of the wall he immediately disappeared.

"Burning Soul Wave!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi came from behind her with a fist of fire and launched a critical hit to her back; the attack launched her into a wall and she fell unconcious.

"Kokouen is defeated, the winner is Ichi Kagi from nanyo academy." The referee announced

Ichi wiped the blood from his eyes and picked up Kokouen bridal style.

"Are you ok?" Ichi asked

"Yes, you are a worthy opponent." Kokouen said smiling "I'm happy to have fought you."

"Yeah me too, thanks." Ichi said letting her go

"I'll make sure cheer you on, just don't lose got it?"

"Right, I promise I won't lose."

"So we go to the next round right?" Po asked

"Yep, you guys mind fighting the next round?" Ichi asked "My head needs to recover."

"Sure we could use the work out anyway." Shifu said "You just rest for the next round."

* * *

To be continued

The next chapter is a team battle hope you like it, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Team Panda vs Team Ryomou

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 10: Team Panda vs Team Ryomou

* * *

After their battle with Kokouen Ichi, Po, and Shifu met up with Hakufu and the rest after they finished their battles.

"Whoa, Ichi what happened to your head!?" Hakufu asked "Did Kokouen do this, I'll take her down when I fight her!"

"Don't worry I was able to win, besides Kokouen is nice." Ichi explained "But I won't be fighting the next round."

"Is that so, me and Gaku are supposed to fight you." Ryomou replied

"Oh don't worry, me and Shifu are gonna give you the battle of a lifetime." Po said smiling "Get some rest ok Ichi?"

"Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you." Ichi answered

"Ichi, what are you wearing?" Shifu asked

Ichi (in human form) was wearing headphones in his ears while a device hanged from his neck.

(A/N: For more discription on the mp3 player think of the main character of persona 3.)

"Oh this, it's my mp3 player I got it when I was with Ryomou one day." Ichi explained "Be careful, Gaku is really strong, and Ryomou's submissions are tough to get out of."

"Don't worry about us, we can handle it." Shifu said smiling

"Will the two teams get ready for the next fight." The referee announced

Both teams got into the ring and prepared themselves for battle.

"Alright panda, you take Ryomou while I fight Gakushuu" Shifu explained

"What, maybe I should be the one too..."

"Panda, don't be afraid to fight a girl." Shifu argued "You have to be brave, don't forget who this is for."

Po looked back to see Ichi smiling at him, he knew that Ichi had faith in him and was happy to know that he was his little brother.

"Right, get ready to feel the thunder Ryomou!" Po shouted

"Good, I was hoping for it." Ryomou said smiling

"Fighters ready, begin!"

The two teams began their battle; in the battle between Shifu and Gakushuu, Shifu had the upper hand with his speed and small size he was able to bring him to his knees in a couple of minutes.

"Gakushuu is unable to battle, winner is Shifu." referee announced

"Take him down Mou-chan!" Hakufu shouted

"You can do it Po, show them what a dragon warrior can do!" Ichi exclaimed

"Right!" Po replied

The two then began to fight; Ryomou was faster than him but Po was able to match her attacks blow for blow, right when it looked like anyone would win Ryomou was ready to launch a large chi blast.

"Riot Javelin!" She exclaimed

The blast was so large that the explosion covered the whole area, but when the smoke disappeared everyone was surprised to see a large ice pillar right where Po was standing, when the pillar disappeared Po was transformed with his sword frostbite in his hands.

"I just remembered that weapons could be used in this battle, it was nice fighting you Ryomou but I have to finish this." Po said unsheathing his sword "Arctic Dungeon!"

Po stabbed his katana into the ground and a frozen tundra engulfed the whole ring, when he sheathed his sword the ice shattered to pieces bringing Ryomou to the ground unconcious with her clothes ripped.

"Ryomou Shimei is unable to battle, the winner is Po and Shifu." said the referee

Po picked Ryomou up bridal style and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yes, you really are the dragon warrior." Ryomou said kissing him

Po instantly blushed while letting go of Ryomou, he didn't get kissed once but twice from two beautiful women he felt like he was king of the world, then he felt Ichi come from behind and hug him.

"Wahoo, you did it Po, that's showing them!" Ichi said smiling

"Like we were gonna lose that easily." said Po

"Were going to win no matter what." Shifu agreed

"Is that so, well you better get ready cause the final round is gonna be me." Hakufu said smiling "I've been dying to fight you Ichi and I'm going to win."

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

To be continued

The next battle is gonna be both epic and a little suggestive lol, chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Final round: Ichi vs Hakufu

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 11: Final round: Ichi vs Hakufu

* * *

"We made it, wasn't that hard." said Ichi

"Yes, but now we go to the next round." Shifu explained

"Hey how tough is Hakufu anyway?" Po asked

"Well she is the main character of the manga, so she will be tough." Ichi explained "But I'll show her what I can do!"

"Will Ichi Kagi please come to the ring." the referee called

Ichi walked over to where Hakufu was and got ready to battle.

"You ready to rumble Ichi?" Hakufu asked "I'm going to show you what I can do!"

"Just let me warn you, I'm not gonna give up." Ichi retorted "So lets rock!"

"Fighters ready, begin!"

The battle was on; for each hit another hit was made and as they fought in the air they showed even more amazing techniques.

"Riot Javelin!" Hakufu exclaimed

"Crimson bullets" Ichi retorted

Both Ichi and Hakufu launched their attacks at each other; as they clashed Ichi took the upper hand and attacked her with fists of fire, he repeatedly attacked her until every part of her was burning.

"Ars Nova!"

After saying it's name Ichi gave out a punch to Hakufu's face which launched her straight into the ground.

"Go Ichi!" Po cheered

"Come on Hakufu!" Koukin shouted

Though it looked like the fight was over Ichi felt a strong chi coming from the crater; he found Hakufu with her eyes colored gold and her pupils were like a cat.

"Yes, yes... give me more." Hakufu smirked "I WANT MORE!"

Hakufu dashed at Ichi without him even knowing, he was able to dodge but his arm was scratched while trying to evade, Ichi saw how Hakufu licked his blood in ectasy and as she charged again she attacked with unimaginable strength.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" Po asked

"Hakufu has a dragon within her, sometimes the power of the dragon comes out in battle." Koukin explained "It's her fate."

"In a way she's just like Ichi." Shifu replied "Someone born with a destructiv power, only Ichi still has a power even he doesn't know of."

In the midst of their conversation Ichi was already having trouble; he was already in the form of bloodedge but he was still in trouble from Hakufu's power.

("I might not make it, I could use blood kain but who knows what I'll do when in that state.") Ichi thought

"Use it Ichi!" Shifu shouted

"But if I do I'll..."

"Control it, focus it only on your opponent and you'll win!"

"...Okay!"

Ichi focused all his power; the dark energy started to overflow around his body, he started to grow claws and his killing intent was so strong that everyone watching started to fall to the ground in fear.

"Blood Kain!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi rushed at Hakufu and punched her straight into the air and then slammed her into the ground, but Hakufu then came back up with a demonic smile on her face.

"Oh yes, this is it!" Hakufu smirked "Pleasure me even more!"

"Is that what you want?" Ichi asked "Then let me pleasure you even more, but this time scream for it!"

The two showed a brutality of power; they fought all over the ring showing a large killing intent and also showing a large amount of ectasy.

"Their power is insane!" Gaku said shocked "Their matching each other everytime!"

"But the way their fighting is just... what's it called" Po asked

"Kinky." Koukin answered

"That would be the word." Ryomou said "Their enjoying themselves in a way that two lovers would in bed."

"Please don't say that." Shifu pleaded "I really don't want to think of my son doing that at his age."

"You don't have to think it, their showing it right in front of us."

They kept watching as the battle went on; Hakufu was upside down while Ichi held her by the legs licking them for pleasure.

"Oh yes, Ichi don't stop!" Hakufu pleaded "It feels so good!"

"Yes, this battle is amazing!" Ichi smirked "Now, it's time to bring an end to it!"

The two seperated from each other and stood unleashing more power; Everyone saw how Hakufu had a blue dragon's aura around her while Ichi had a dark beast it was hard to see but it roared something so menacing that the ground started shaking.

"What the hell is that!?" Koukin shouted "Is that the beast within Ichi?"

"It's almost as menacing as the dragon within me." Ryomou said shocked

"Are you ready for it Hakufu?" Ichi asked

"Yes, give it all to me!" Hakufu shouted

The two then charged at each other while the two beast behind them charged as well; when they clashed a large blast came and destroyed the whole ring, when the smoke started to disappear inside the crater were both Ichi and Hakufu on the ground.

"Both fighters are unable to battle, it's a draw!" the referee announced

"Oh my god that was awesome!"

"That was completely amazing!"

"Not just that but it was also hot!"

Everyone cheered and applauded by the outcome of the battle; inside the crater Ichi and Hakufu started to regain conciousness.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Hakufu said smiling "It was so... what do you call it?"

"Um... Orgasmic?" Ichi answered "But I do have to admit that it was awesome."

"Ladies and gentleman give it up for the greatest fighters in all of Tokyo." Po announced "The leader of Nanyo academy Hakufu Sonsaku, and my little brother the devil of Nanyo Ichi Kagi!"

While they were getting up Ichi and Hakufu started waving at their fans smiling, when they finally reached the others Shifu quickly rushed to them and gave Ichi a whack on the head with his flute.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ichi asked

"What were you thinking, doing what you did to Hakufu?" Shifu said glaring

"Don't worry about it Shifu, I actually liked it." Hakufu said smiling "I actually wouldn't mind seconds."

"That's not funny Hakufu, that whole situation was the reason why I didn't want to use the move on girls." Ichi explained "But a certain panda told me too."

"So it's my fault?" Shifu asked

"Of course not, you're suggestion actually saved me from getting raped." Ichi said smiling "But I do feel like I lost something."

"That's not all your going to lose."

Everyone was shocked to see a green energy appearing above the crater; when it disappeared the creature was floating in the air with a demonic smile.

"Nice to see you again dark one."

* * *

To be continued

Cliffhangers, man was that suggestive or what, chapter 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12: The Azure Grimoire

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 12: The Azure Grimoire

* * *

"Nice to see you again dark one."

The creature from before appeared again in front of Ichi and company; the smile coming from his face made Ichi enraged, but before he attacked Shifu stopped him.

"So, your the one who brought us here correct?" Shifu asked

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." He answered "I really couldn't care."

"Oh that's it your dead!" Ichi shouted

"Ichi, I want you to stay out of this fight."

"What, no way this guy is gonna..."

While he was still talking Shifu attacked Ichi with a nerve attack causing him to fall to the ground unconcious.

"Shifu what was that for!?" Po exclaimed

"I did it to keep him out of the battle." Shifu explained "I don't want Ichi to get hurt, no matter what happens he have to keep him save."

"I guess your right, but was that really necessary?"

"No time for that, Hakufu get Ichi out of here." Shifu ordered

"No way, I'm staying here to kick this guys ass!" Hakufu argued "I care about Ichi just as much as you do, so I"m going to fight!"

"So are we!" Everyone shouted

"... fine then get ready!"

Everyone charged at the creature with full strength; but no matter what they did they couldn't even hit him.

"Arctic Dagger!" Po shouted

Po launched a slash with frostbite that froze the creature in an ice pillar.

"Mystic Arm: Thor!" Shifu exclaimed

Shifu jumped into the air and fired repeatedly with his chain revolvers at the ice piller, then they changed into a bazooka and he fired causing a massive explosion, because of the explosion smoke covered the whole area but Hakufu and others came and fired a combined chi blast.

"Riot Javelin!" Everyone exlaimed

The blast destroyed half the area and everyone thought it was over, but when the smoke disappeared they were shocked to see the creature unharmed.

"Tell me, who are you?" Shifu demanded

"You can call me Terumi." He answered "It's time for you all to die."

While everyone was fighting, Ichi was deep in his mind thinking about what to do.

("What am I supposed to do I can't move at all, if I don't do anything everyone is gonna get hurt.") Ichi thought (Wait what is that?")

Back in reality Shifu and the others were on their knees while Terumi laughed demonicly

"Why do you care for this kid?" Terumi asked "He's supposed to bring the destruction of the world, he's just gonna destroy all of you."

"N-No, Ichi's not like that." Shifu said in pain

"Suit yourself, I guess I'll just... what the?"

Terumi felt a dark foreboding coming from behind him, when he turned around he saw Ichi standing up.

"I see you awakened to the grimoire." Terumi smirked "Now show me what you can do!"

"Your gonna wish I didn't." Ichi retorted "Restriction 666 released, dimensional interruption imaginary number formed."

Ichi placed his right in front of him and dark energy started to disperse from the back of his hand.

"Azure Grimoire... activated!" Ichi exclaimed

The soul eater symbol appeared in front of Ichi's hand; the ground started to shake under them and everyone was shocked to see Ichi filled with so much power.

"Take this you son of a bitch!"

To be continued

Cliffhanger again sorry for the shortness it's all I got, chapter 13 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13: The power of the Azure

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 13: The power of the Azure

* * *

"Take this you son of a bitch!"

Out of thin air, Ichi appeared in front of Terumi and punched him straight in the face which launched him straight into a building.

"Holy crap he took him down in one punch!?" Gaku exclaimed

"Who knew he had such power?" said Koukin

"Well I knew from the start!" Hakufu replied "After we fought I knew he had incredible power inside of him, not tomention how..."

"Hakufu, no one needs to hear that stupid!" Ryomou shouted

"Shifu, what do we do now?" Po asked

"I-I don't..."

"You guys sit back and enjoy the show." Ichi interrupted

"But..."

"I'll take care of him once and for all." he explained "It's not over yet."

All of a sudden Terumi appeared right in front of them spitting blood from the punch he had.

"Bout time you got serious." Terumi smirked "Now the real fun can begin."

"I won't hold my breath."

Ichi summoned his broadsword soul eater and charged; Terumi attacked with tentacles coming from his back but Ichi dodged and destroyed them, but more kept coming and caught him off guard grabbing and engulfing him.

"Come on don't tell me your done?" Terumi asked

"No way Ichi's giving up!" Po and Hakufu shouted

"Gauntlet Hades!" a voice shouted

Ichi escaped by destroying the tentacles with dark energy in his hand, when falling to the ground he was totally unharmed.

"There will be no tentacle rape today!" Ichi exclaimed

"So you do have some fight left in you." Terumi smirked "I guess I should end this."

"Your right but I'm the one who's gonna end it!" Ichi retorted "Black Onslaught!"

Ichi dashed towards him and attacked Terumi with his blade.

"Black Sagum!"

The sword then turned into a scythe and Ichi started to show how much of a professional he was when using it, his body then started to be embodied in darkness and his right arm became one with the scythe turning into a black wing.

"Nightmare Raid!" Ichi exclaimed "Destruction!"

He stabbed Terumi with his arm and the darkness that embodied him started to devour his entire body, while Ichi appeared back to normal while the scythe turned back to a broadsword.

"Did you do it?" Ryomou asked

"If only." Ichi answered "Come out I know your not dead!"

Everyone was shocked to see Terumi in front of them; he showed a demonic smile while Ichi stood his ground ready for anything.

"Damn, if I didn't make a clone that really would have killed me." he smirked "Your good dark one, but it'll be years before you'll beat me, well see ya."

After that he disappeared in front of them.

"Wait, no how is he supposed to bring us home?" Po asked

"Don't worry, besides I can get us home easily." Ichi replied

"What do you mean?" Shifu said confused

"Yeah he didn't bring us here, turns out... I did."

"What!?" everyone shouted

"Yeah, turns out I used the azure grimoire before when Terumi attacked me." Ichi said with a goofy smile "But I didn't remember because I was knocked out when I used it."

"So we can go home?"

"Yup, now that I remembered it'll be easy to bring us back." Ichi said smiling "But I feel like doing something before leaving."

"Karaoke!" Hakufu shouted

"Yeah exactly!"

"I know the perfect place and it's not that far let's go!"

After a few minutes they reached their destination and found themselves in a room with a couch, a table, a TV, and two microphones.

"So what are you gonna sing?" Ryomou asked

"Oh you'll see." Ichi smirked

Right when the song's name appeared everyone was shocked especially Shifu.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you wow, I can get sexual too." Ichi announced "Sung by the devil of Nanyo, Ichi Kagi!"

The music started to play and after a few minutes Ichi sang to the lyrics.

If I die and go to hell real soon,  
it will appear to me as this room.  
And for eternity I'd lay in bed  
in my boxers, half stoned,  
with the pillow under my head.

I'd be chatting on the interweb;  
maggots prey upon the living dead.  
I had no interest in the things she said.  
On the phone every day,  
I'll permanently hit the hay -- hey.

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.

At this rate,  
I'll be heading for electric chairs.  
I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
When she described her underwear  
I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul.

You're too young to be this empty girl  
I'll prepare you for a sick dark world  
Know that you'll be my down fall.  
But I call and I call and I call.

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.

I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.

(Woah!)

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.

"Take us!" the girls shouted

Everyone started to applaud to Ichi's performance which caused him show to off.

"Yeah baby, do a little dance... cause I kick ass... break it down now!"Ichi said smiling "Ichi Kagi, Ichi Kagi I kicked all your asses, and screwed all your moms!"

At that point he had gone too far and Shifu automatically whacked him in the head.

"What has gotten into you!?" Shifu exclaimed "And what was with that song?"

"Huh, sorry I guess that dark power is still in me." Ichi explained "As for that song it shows about all the things I've seen."

"Things like what?"

"Let me think, I slept with Hakufu and coped a feel accidentally, I got kissed by two different hot girls, and I pratically lost my virginity in with Hakufu." Ichi explained "That and one day I saw two girls kissing each other, as far as I can tell all my animal desires have been made, now all I need is bite to eat and I'll be good to go."

"Did you have a check list for this or something?" Koukin asked

"Why yes, yes I do?" Ichi said showing a to do list

"Wow, who knew."

Two days later, after taking a little time to relax Ichi, Po, and Shifu were preparing to leave; but before that they said goodbye to their friends.

"Why do you have to go!?" Hakufu said in tears

"Because their are people waiting for us at home." Ichi answered "Besides I'm worried about what's going on there."

"Well it was nice to meet all of you." Po said smiling "We really liked hanging out with you."

"Yes, thank you for letting us stay." Shifu agreed

"No worries, besides this adventure with you guys was alot of fun." Koukin said smiling

"The portals opened, thanks again." Ichi said smiling

"Wait before you leave, me and Hakufu wanted to give you something." said Ryomou

"What's that?"

Ryomou walked over to the three of them and kissed their cheeks, Shifu and Ichi blushed while Po fell unconcious.

"W-Well thank you Ryomou." Shifu said smiling "I'll be waiting on the other side."

"Bye-bye ladies." Po said smiling

The two left into the portal while Ichi waited for Hakufu.

"What's wrong Haku...?"

Ichi was interrupted when Hakufu rushed in and kissed him on the lips; the kiss was so passonate that Ichi felt his heart racing.

"Here take this." said Hakufu

Hakufu placed a cell phone in Ichi's hand; it was black and blue, and the accessory hanging from it was a white dog with red eyes.

"It's Koro-chan!" Ichi said smiling

"I wanted to give you this so we could keep in touch." Hakufu said smiling "Even if were far away your still my boyfriend!"

"Thanks Hakufu, I'll treasure it always." Ichi said smiling "Well goodbye."

Ichi jumped into the portal and saw a flash of light, when it disappeared he found himself in the jade palace with Po, Shifu, and the furious five in front of him.

"Ichi, your back!" Crane said smiling

"What happened to you?" Tigress asked "And what happened to Po?"

"Huh, oh don't worry he'll be fine." Ichi explained "If you don't mind I'm gonna be in my room."

Ichi went to the dorm and sat in his room staring at the cell phone Hakufu gave him; he was happy for all the things that happened to him over the past weeks, he felt like he would never forget them but then he heard a voice call out to him.

"Nii-san." the voice said

"What the?"

Ichi tried to see who it was but no one was there; he was confused at first, who was that voice, it sounded like a girl, but why did the voice call him brother?

"Forget it I just got so I'm just gonna relax." Ichi said smiling

* * *

To be continued

The next chapter will be the final chapter and it'll show a sneak peek at the newest story I'm gonna make, chapter 14 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Ever heard of dopplegangers?

The Devil of Nanyo

Chapter 14: Ever heard of dopplegangers?

* * *

It's been two days since Ichi returned with Po and Shifu; but as the days passed Ichi has been acting strange lately and through the two days he's been walking to the wudang mountains, each day he stares at himself in the pool of sacred tears thinking about something.

("Can't I get a break from this, I just got home.") Ichi thought

"Are you alright?"

Ichi turned around to see Po and Shifu in front of him; they were worried about him and wanted to see if he was alright.

"Oh I'm fine." He answered smiling "Just thinking about stuff."

"Like why that Terumi guy kept calling you the dark one?" Po asked "Don't worry about it we'll figure it out."

"I know but that's not what I was thinking." Ichi explained "It's well... have you ever heard of dopplegangers?"

"Dopplegangers?"

"Yeah, when theirs two people that look alike." Ichi explained "For these two days I've been hearing voices call out to me, I tried to forget about it by coming here but everytime I look at my reflection I see someone that looks like me but different."

"What do you mean different?" Shifu asked

"Well for starters I'm wearing a dress, and for some reason I'm a girl." Ichi answered "Either something important is going to happen, or this pool likes to mess with peoples heads."

"I assure you it's not." Shifu replied "But you might be right, by the way why do you still have those things?"

"My mp3, I brung it with me along with the cellphone Hakufu gave me." Ichi explained "They still work too, now I can listen to music while training."

"Well who's this cute little guy on your phone?" Po asked

"Oh that Koromaru, he's awesome, but thinking about it I..."

"Ichi are you okay?"

Ichi had fallen into a trance and started walking towards the pool of sacred tears; the music from his headphones were so loud that Po and Shifu could hear it, while it was playing Ichi started to sing.

As I bury your corpse in the yard  
Though I know I've done wrong  
I relish the thought of your childish gaze  
Through my shameful desires  
There was a time when we were such friends  
My temptations have won  
Now here you lie atoning  
For all of my countless sins

Tell me, my dear friend, why there's so much crimes  
Tell me why, dearest love, there is judgments

The fragments of your bones  
Where so gallantly pure as light  
They shone through, in the night, where the gods could clearly see  
The truth seemed to appear  
So suddenly and so clear  
Yet it left  
In a haste  
I got lost

Sitting here next to you lets me think  
All the memories we've shared  
I threw them and locked them all away  
But that case didn't lock  
Deep beneath my sanity  
Within the dark chambers  
Came this insane compulsion  
That I could not control

I finished it. This puzzle. Now why won't this dream end?  
Maybe it's a nightmare, waiting for my death.

I've sinned because I failed  
The only crime was that I gave up  
The punishments were too much  
You were my only attachment  
I've let go of you, dear  
I've abandoned all of my fears  
Let time spin  
It's just a  
Kaleidoscope

When dawn breaks  
Can I smile?  
Can I ever smile again?  
Though I know I've lost you  
Have I truly gained nothing?  
All the endless lies I've told  
I was secretly wishing for  
A way out  
Of this hell  
Just please don't mourn

When the song ended Ichi feel to his knees crying; he grapped his chest as if he was in pain."

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" Po said crying "But why are you crying?"

"I-I felt it, my dopplegangers pain." Ichi said crying "She was singing the same song as me."

"I guess dopplegangers have the same lives." Po said wiping his eyes

"She's all alone, just like I used to be." Ichi explained "I have to help her!"

"Don't worry we will." Shifu said smiling "Who knows she might be trying to find you."

"Thanks Shifu, I actually feel better now." Ichi said smiling "But now that you mentioned him, the next time we meet Terumi I'm taking him down."

"Why it's not like there's a reason." Po explained

"Are you kidding, there's totally a reason!" Ichi argued "The guys a total asshole, and he deserves to get his ass kicked... oh sorry Shifu."

"It's alright, I actually agree with you." Shifu explained "He also knows something about you, which gives us a right to find out."

"Oh yeah I'm getting payback!"

"How about we go home, besides Ichi I need your help cooking lunch." Po explained

"Oh sure!"

* * *

The End

The song was called Taishou.a by anAina, there's going to be a sequel so don't worry.


End file.
